


Forget-me-not

by lune_noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romance, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_noir/pseuds/lune_noir
Summary: “So whatcha need for today? For family? A friend? Or…” He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.“... for a girlfriend?” Tsukishima was taken back for a second before sighing. This is all for my cake, he thinks.“The latter, actually.”Oh.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

“Tsukki!” Someone called out. Tsukishima sighed. He finished work early and ready to dive into the comfort of his bed, watch a series or two. But all those plans disappeared as soon as this someone caught up to him. 

"Can I ask you for a favor please?” 

“What do you want?” He turned to none other than Yamaguchi, a friend who has stuck with him since childhood, till now. He is lucky to have him as a friend, though he would never say that out loud.

“Do you remember that flower shop we went to the other month?” He asked while pointing at the map on his phone. Tsukishima flushed at the mention of the place. 

“The one with the tall, dark, handso-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Sorry, Tsukk!” He laughed, clearly not sorry. 

Of course, Tsukki remembers that flower shop. Nevermind it being the place he visits almost every day (or rather, a certain florist, not that he would admit that), and that is a fact no one knows- or so he thinks, the shop is literally named, “Forget-me-not.” 

“My schedule got messed up, so I can’t go there myself,” He explained. Today was his anniversary with his lover, Yachi. And it sucked that he needed to do overtime.

“I’ll treat you to that limited Strawberry shortcake you love so much later.” The desperation is clear in his friend's voice. 

He is in a pinch here. Weighing the lesser evil. Considering the time, it's still pretty early; the golden hour. But it’s not like he is ignoring the florist, no. It's more of an “I-don’t-know-what-to-do-with-the-budding-feeling” thing. The florist is pretty much his type, "tall, dark, handsome."  _ Damn his smirk _ . And it doesn't help that he can keep up with his remarks without getting offended and coming up with a more witty one instead. There is definitely something in the air whenever they're in the same room. Both are just afraid to point it out. He feels like the bottle is gonna burst any moment. 

Amongst all this, he finds his mouth-watering at the mere thought of indulging in that creamy, fruity delicacy. 

~~ And of course, his best friend’s dilemma.  ~~

With a huff, he agreed. 

“Thank you Tsukki!” 

“Don’t forget what you owe me.” He warned.

\--- 

“Hey, Tsukki! You’re here again,” Kuroo Tetsurou, the bed-haired florist, beamed as soon as he entered the shop. _ Oh, just what should he give just so he can run his hand through that hair?  _ His heart felt like leaping out of his chest.

The nickname got imprinted on the florist’s mind now ever since the said visit last month. He heard the freckled, green-haired friend call him "Tsukki" and thought it was cute. 

_ “Bye Tsukki!” He waved goodbye enthusiastically. The blonde blushed all the way home. This didn’t go unnoticed from the best friend’s eye, who teased him all the time he’s got the chance to. Like earlier. _

“It’s Tsukishima, not Tsukki.” He corrected. 

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo patted his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact. Kuroo immediately removed his hand as if burned and returned to his respective area. 

“So whatcha need for today? For family? A friend? Or…” He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“... for a girlfriend?” Tsukishima was taken back for a second before sighing.  _ This is all for my cake _ , he thinks.

“The latter, actually.” 

_ Oh.  _

“I see haha. That’s- That’s great!” He faked a smile. 

Knowing his face will betray the cheeriness in his smile, Kuroo turned his back and got to work instead, regretting not being direct with his feelings all this time, internally banging his head against a wall.  _ It's not like everyone knows the language of flowers, you idiot. _

_ An angel descended from heavens _ , that was Kuroo’s first impression of the blonde beauty. That was until he opened his mouth. Now, don’t get him wrong, an angelic face plus snarky remarks? Others might turn away, but for Kuroo? That’s what makes Tsukishima perfect in his eyes. 

“These are lovely,” Tsukishima praised, looking at the arrangement after it was handed to him. Shades of pink and yellows, Yachi would surely be delighted. 

“Only the best!” He smiled genuinely. Truly, he wants what’s best for him. Even if the said best for the latter is not him. 

Tsukishima still hasn’t left after paying for the bouquet as if he’s waiting for something. See, Kuroo would always,  _ always  _ hand him a flower. Each visit, a different flower. And not once has he failed to do so. Nor once has it failed to make his heart skip a beat. Not until today.

He was eyeing something in the corner, Kuroo noticed and followed his line of sight. Right there in the corner, a Gardenia, the flower he was meaning to give the other. The blonde memorized where he's been keeping the flower he would give for the day. However, after knowing the existence of a girlfriend, he dismissed that plan. 

“Here,” A forget-me-not is what he handed instead.

"How ironic," Tsukishima chuckled, Kuroo returned it albeit a weaker one.

"Good luck!" He cheered as the other left. And with that, his energy was spent. He let out a big sigh.

“That’s some sigh. Crush problems I suppose, hm?” His sister commented, who popped out from wherever she’s been watching, noting that the person that just left the shop was the blonde beauty his brother’s been talking about for days? Weeks? Months? 

“He’s already got a girlfriend, nee-san.” He frowned.

“Oh Tet-chan,” Was all his sister could say. 

\---

It was already late when his sister finally passed out while consoling her little brother. Said consolation consisted of drinking. Lots of drinking. Kuroo knows it's just an excuse for his sister to drink. He shook his head as he covered her with a blanket.

“You’ll find someone better,” she slurred in her sleep.

_ But I want him _ . 

If she is drunk in alcohol, he is drunk in regret. It’s 2 am, pacing back and forth ‘cause the thought of Tsukishima and his girlfriend is haunting him. What kind of girl would she be like? Knowing he probably won’t be getting sleep anytime soon, he went down and coped by drowning himself in arranging flowers in hopes of distracting himself. 

Well, he tried.

It screamed of unrequited love, another reminder of Tsukishima.

He's in too deep.

He sighed again.

\--- 

“Welco-Oh! Hi Tsukki!” The same cheery voice greeted him, as it did all the time he visited. This time the blonde didn’t bother to correct his name. Other matters need attention, the bags under in the raven's eyes for one.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly. 

_ Don’t get my hopes up _ , Kuroo silently pleaded.

Worry never left the other's face so, he reassured him with his smile, “Never felt better,” 

“Day went well, I presume?” The latter hummed in response. It sure did. After giving his friend the flower, his treat was exchanged. Which he happily devoured while watching his favorite series.

“So what can I do for you today?” 

“Just a single stem will do” He replied, walking around.

“For who will it be?” He asked, despite knowing the answer already. “Nah, actually don’t ans-” 

“For someone special,” He smiled fondly. Oh, how Kuroo wishes that smile is for him. 

_ No _ . Scratch these thoughts. 

“Never pegged you as someone romantic,” Kuroo joked as he wracked his brain for the perfect flower. Tsukishima scoffs at that. 

“Ah, this one.” Said Tsukishima as he picked a flower. Then gave it to Kuroo.

"It's for you," 

"Huh?"  _ For someone special.  _

“I-” His pitch was way too high, he coughed. “I thought this was for your girlfriend,” Damn that sounded more bitter than he hoped to. 

“I didn’t specify whose girlfriend,” Tsukishima smirked. Kuroo’s mouth left hanging. With a girlfriend or not, he was pretty sure the other didn’t and won’t see him in that light. Also, what? Does that mean he's single?

"I- Do you know what this-" He blabbered. 

"I know what it means," The blonde leaned in and kissed his left cheek softly. "Yes, I like you too." The kiss was so soft it felt like it didn’t happen.

“And it’s Kei for you.” With that, he waved goodbye. 

\---

“Nee-san!” He called out, “Pinch me.” He demanded. 

“Wh-” 

“Just pin- Ow! That shit hurt!” He yelped in pain. 

“You asked for it.” She shrugged.

Then skipped around the shop, laughing. Stopping just to sniff the flower in hand. 

_ Must’ve lost his mind. _

Little did Kuroo know, Tsukishima knew the hints he was  _ subtly  _ dropping all along, as he fancied the language of flowers and decided to study it for a bit ages ago. But that was for Kuroo to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading~ 💕
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/senoirai?s=09)!


End file.
